


At Peace

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-07
Updated: 2008-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Ducky, Jethro, the sand, the ocean and perfection.





	At Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

The sand was warm.

The ocean was cool.

The section of the beach was deserted.

Secluded.

Sheltered.

It was unreachable, except for via the ocean; and only then if one knew where to look.

No one could see them.

No one could hear them.

No one knew they were there.

There were no cell phones. No computers. No demands for attention. No dead bodies that needed cutting up. No cases that needed solving. 

Nothing at all, but them.

It was as if the rest of the world was absent. Gone. Missing.

It was a sanctuary.

Their sanctuary.

With only the sounds of the waves lapping on the shore, they made love.

Just them, the ocean, the beach, the seagulls, the sun.

No more.

No less.

They both had homes.

But one had a wife.

The other, a mother who was suffering from premature senility.

And a motel would be so sordid. It would signify an affair.

And what they had was not sordid.

What they had was not an affair.

Thus the beach was their retreat.

Their place.

With nothing but the sand, the ocean, the seagulls, the gentle warmth from the sun and one another, they were at peace.


End file.
